Drabbles of a Certain Castle
by x.- Elevator's Not Worthy -.x
Summary: This is a collection of my entries, drabbles and one-shots, for the "Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry" forum in which the participants have to write a one-shot based off the prompts given. [All Eras, many pairings, many characters]
1. A Wish to Fly Away

**Written for the "** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **" forum. Hope you enjoy.**

Task: I would like you to write about a persons relationship with an animal.  
Class: Astronomy  
Word Count: 509  
Title: A Wish to Fly Away

 _Enjoy! :)_

* * *

It felt so wonderful to be riding the winds on a great and mighty creature, with its eagle wings outstretched and the muscles in the horse-like body working like a flawless machine. Sirius missed it. He'd do anything for another moment free in the sky, his arms tight around the mighty beast's head and the wind ripping through his unkempt hair. Ah, yes...

It was much better than where he was right now, living in the house he grew up in. The house he hated so much.

But it was better than where he had previously been, all the way in a different country without many means of contact but owl (which took quite some time).

Sirius stroked Buckbeak's smooth, white feathers. He was better company than the family house-elf. His head almost brushed the ceiling of the small closet and he had no space to spread his majestic wings. As if sensing the Black's thoughts, the Hippogriffs stamped his forelegs in frustration. Sirius patted him reassuringly.

"I know, I know," he muttered, his tone hinted with frustration as well. He sympathised with the creature, wanting nothing more than to get out of the goddamned house. "We can't go outside. Not yet. Soon..."

That last part was a lie. _Soon_. How ridiculous did that sound? They were no sooner catching Wormtail and proving the wizarding world's accusations false than they were in defeating the Dark Lord. That thought made Sirius want to stamp his feet like the beast. Buckbeak cawed in annoyance. The noise was loud and no doubt could be heard from outside the closet.

"Shush now!" the animagus scolded. "Quiet, or you'll wake my mother!"

At the mention of the screaming portrait, Buckbeak fell silent with a defeated _humph!_ Sirius reached for an apple and held it before his beak. Careful not to take the man's fingers off, Buckbeak took the fruit and snapped down, consuming it in one bite. Sirius felt a glimmer of warmth and happiness at the sight, but it soon disappeared. This creature was the only one Sirius could and _would_ tell his troubles to. Kreature was a blundering idiot of a house-elf, content on having his head strung up on the wall like the elves before him, and Harry... well, as much as Sirius would _like_ to talk to him, he couldn't do so freely without drawing attention to himself in case the letter was intercepted during its delivery.

So he told the Hippogriff. Anything that was on his mind, he came down to the closet and ranted to the giant horse-eagle. He probably didn't understand any of it, but it helped Sirius to just let go of everything building inside of him. It was an escape-route inside the jail.

The man scratched the underside of Buckbeak's chin and watched the beast relish at the sensation. His amber eyes blinked, innocence written in the fiery colour. And for the first time in fourteen years, Sirius gave a true smile.

Oh, how he'd give anything to fly away on this beautiful, majestic creature...


	2. Process of Mutilation

This one-shot is for " **Divination Class** " at **Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments) Forum**.

Task: Write about something that cannot be touched (physically or mentally). Min word count: 250.  
Title: Process of Mutilation **  
**Summary: He has gone to far to obtain immortality.  
Word Count: 331

His soul faltered with the first. Pain was felt. Terrible agony that seemed like it would never stop. The soul stumbled as it were forced in two. It tripped and fell, only to get up moments later split apart. It ached, but eventually the pain faded. All gone.

His soul tensed with the second. It anticipated pain, it was determined to not feel it. It took him by surprise. Horrific pain tormented his soul—worse then before—pushing it to it's knees and ripping it again. Tearing, slicing, destroying; this time in thirds.

His soul collapsed with the third. The torture began, just as great as the first, but with an odd dull feeling. It tore in fourths, but his soul didn't scream as loudly.

His soul knew it was coming with the fourth. The agony was still present, but subdued, as if a gentle quilt had been laid over it. His soul still writhed, but not as forcefully. It was become numb to the torture as it split itself again: into fifths.

His soul died with the fifth. It felt nothing, it had become numb. Numb to any sort of pain inflicted upon it. It was dead to the world by the sixth division.

He was ready for his rise to power.

There was just one thing he had to do. Something he had to get rid of...

He came upon a little town. A festive town. And it was Halloween night. A small boy waddles up to him, dressed in a ridiculous costume. He smiled up at the man, but when his gaze met the man's, the child ran for his mother. The man knew just how easy it was to raise his wand and make it so the child never reaches it's parent. Just one flick of the wand...

No. It had another job to do. He continued on, forgetting the child.

He knew where he was going. With the protective charms broken, he strode right through the gates. He waved his wand and the door opened. He immediately cast aside the man foolish enough to step in front of him without a wand. His soul was unable to feel an ounce of pity as he trod over the cold body. He marched upstairs, raising his wand for the next kill. The woman stood between him and his focus. She begged and pleaded. He watched her mercilessly, wishing she'd just step away... She would not leave so he cast her soul aside as well, her body crumpling to the floor in a lifeless heap just like her husband downstairs.

The cold-blooded man's soul felt no pain, no remorse, no empathy. It felt empty, as if it were not there. As he raised his wand to finish the job…

...he broke. He split into smaller particles then he could have ever imagined. And it was more painful than anything his soul had tolerated.

And he was whisked away.

 _The Horcrux he never meant to make._


	3. The Knight Bus

**Written for the "** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **" forum. Hope you enjoy.**

Task: Write about someone taking a journey.  
Class: Ancient Runes  
Word Count: 797  
Title: The Knight Bus  
Summary: My OC (Emery) takes a journey to Hogwarts for the _first_ time.  
Prompts: Colour—Bright Red

 _Read on! :)_

* * *

The little spark ignited the moment Emery returned to consciousness. She looked around, momentarily confused as to where she was. The bus lurched and her head banged against the window her head was resting on. She winced, letting out a squeak, and rubbed the spot, the pressure creating sparks of pain. She tensed, turning to look around. She realised where she was.

Knight bus. Witch. Hogwarts school. Train.

The girl was headed to the station, alone, to reach a school she never even heard of until a few months ago. She had no idea where she was going, and was only following the instructions from the letter. Glancing down again, Emery unfolded the letter in her grip. The more she read it the more excited, yet disbelieving she became. Magic? Real? It couldn't be true, could it?

But here she was, on a bus that could appear anywhere with a 'bang', that could squeeze through any tight gap, that went everywhere precariously dangling over the void of death and danger but never crashed, so she had to believe. She was a witch. This wasn't a dream. It was real!

And this thrilled her!

She shakily stood, grabbing the brass bars to remain upright. BANG! The floor came to an abrupt stop and would have pitched Emery to the front had she not been holding on for dear life. Staggering to her feet, she looked around. How people could remain stationary in their beds was a mystery to the girl. With all the screeching and skidding and banging, it was a miracle she could even stay in her seat.

"Nex' stop, Kings' Cross!" someone shouted. Probably Stan Shunpike, the man she met previously; when she boarded the bus. She grabbed her trunk from under her chair, pulled it out, and started lugging it down the aisle. Thankfully, she chose to remain on the first level so she did not have the extra challenge of travelling down the stairs.

When she reached the door, the bus had just teleported to London and offset her balance. She wobbled before falling headfirst on the floor. Sticking her arms out quickly, she caught her momentum just in time.

I am never riding this bus again! she thought grumpily, pushing herself up so she was standing. She now hated travelling with this thing.

"You alrigh'?" Shunpike asked. Emery nodded, a frown still visible on her face. "Le' me help you with tha'." He bent down to pick up the trunk and lifted out the door. Setting it on the curb by the entrance to the station, Stan gave a quick wave and hopped back into the bus. With another bang, it sped away to who knows where, and hopefully Emery would never see it again.

* * *

After grabbing an empty trolley, Emery wandered the station, occasionally glancing at her ticket. Nine and three quarters, huh? There was no platform, that Emery knew of, called that. Where would it be? Between platform 9 and 10? she wondered, gazing up at the signs for those two platforms. She blinked, glancing down at her ticket again. It definitly said nine and three-quarters...

She watched a group of people with the same trolleys pass. Could they be the same as her? Emery stood to the side and watched them closely to see what they would do. One of the children—around 13 by the looks of it—went up to a column and casually leaned against it. But instead of resting there, the boy slid through as if the column were made of quicksilver, not bricks. Emery watched the family go through, each the same way, before going up to to column herself. She had concluded that this _must_ be the way to nine nd three-questers! After all, it was between platforms nine and ten.

Tentatively, she pressed her shoulder upon the cool bricks, half expecting to remain on this side. Instead, she neatly slipped through as the others. She tugged at her trolley, turned around the corner... and froze. What she saw was a wonderful sight!

The journey on the Knight Bus had definitely been worth it.

She smiled as she passed the bright red steam engine, and grinned upon seeing all the people headed the same place she was. A loud, low horn sounded and Emery was still smiling as she hurriedly took her trunk off the trolley and stepped onto the train. She was even happy when it took her a long time to find a mostly-empty compartment.

Pushing her trunk onto the rack above her, Emery plopped down on the bench and grinned at the boy across from her. She was finally going! She was on the last part of journey!

She couldn't wait.


	4. Girl Trouble

**Written for the "** Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **" forum. Hope you enjoy.**

Task: For this assignment, because Amortentia does not create the love you necessarily want, I want you to write about someone using this potion, and it goes wrong. It can end however you like.  
Class: Potions  
Summary: James is convinced that love potion is the only way to get Lily.  
Word Count: 1,217  
Title: Girl Trouble

* * *

James did not think it would end like this, standing at odds with two girls that were not interested in him.

The potions professor set them on their task for the day and, almost immediately, Sirius leaned over to James. He nudged him hard in the ribs, causing his friend to let out a small grunt.

"What?" he demanded, half his attention on the board as he scrambled to get all the ingredients ready. He risked a glance at his friend.

"Love potion," he replied, emphasising 'love'. James rolled his eyes.

"And?"

Sirius blinked, frozen, as if it were obvious. Then pointed with his head to James' left; at a girl with long, red hair and warm green eyes. Well, he couldn't see the girl's eyes, but he knew exactly what they looked like. He shook his head, breaking the stare. Blinking up at Sirius, he answered with:

"And?"

Padfoot made a series of eye and head movements, trying to "discretely" tell James his thoughts. All it did was attract a confused stare from the teacher and some students alike. Dropping the weird contortions, he leaned towards Prongs and whispered,

"Amortentia? Lily?"

James shoved him playfully, but hard. He might do a lot of stupid things, but he wasn't going to do that. He paid attention in class long enough to know whatever the potion did to a person wasn't a real emotion.

"Is there a problem back there?" the professor called from his desk, his eyes set on the two troublemakers. James managed a wave and thumbs up before turning back to his cauldron. He ruffled his hair a little in case Lily happened to be watching. Sirius immediately went right back to talking.

"I know just how much you like her," he taunted. James ignored him, now regretting mentioning anything about it to his best friend. "C'mon. What's the worst that will happen? She won't remember anything if she comes out of it."

Opening his mouth to give a reply, James was cut off (thankfully) by the bell. He gathered his belongings into his bag as the professor told them to put a sample of potion on her desk. He ladled some of the potion in a glass vial, crammed a stopper on top, and placed it among the other vials on the desk before washing out the rest of his cauldron. Sirius set his disgusting green vial on the desk—James was pretty sure that was not the colour it was supposed to be—and came over.

"You go on ahead," said Sirius. "I'll be there in a second."

James frowned in confusion, knowing Sirius was probably going to do make some trouble but couldn't figure it out.

"Just go," he enforced, shoving James out of the classroom. He had that glint in his eyes whenever he was going to break the rules. Reluctantly, James left.

"You better tell me what you did at lunch," James demanded, though NOT because he didn't approve. If he could not make the trouble, he will have to live vicariously through Sirius.

Turning the corner into an abandoned corner, James felt a tap on his shoulder and he glanced over. His gaze first fell on his best friend's mischievous grin then fell to see the end of something glass. It held a pearly substance within.

"You didn't," James started, admiring his work.

"I did," confirmed Padfoot, retaining that grin. Had James not known him, it could be described as unnerving.

X X X

Once they reached the Great Hall, they entered and moved down the table, plopping down near the middle. Sirius grabbed a seat a person away from where Lily sat deep in conversation with another girl. James reluctantly sat, eyeing Lily apprehensively. He dragged the closest thing near him—shepherd's pie—and scooped a large spoonful of it onto his plate. Hastily eating, James tried to act natural, ruffling his hair a little in case the redhead happened to glance his way, but in all honesty he was nervous for what Sirius would do with the love potion.

The girl in between James and Lily stood, leaving the space empty but filled with tension. A knife could easily cut it as if it were bread.

"Ow!" yelped James as a foot collided with his shins. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Sirius covered up, not sounding entirely that apologetic. His hands, though, slipped from the edge of the table and something smooth and glass tapped James' knee. His reached out to grab it, but didn't. This thing was serious. He was all up to fun and games, pranks and trouble, but this…this could get him expelled; the potions master made that very clear. "C'mon, just do it," hissed his friend.

"Fine," James hissed back, grasping the vial. It was cool and smooth in his hands.

Come on, then, James, he thought, you make trouble all the time!

He let out a breath, glancing at Lily. Something about doing this to her, the girl he liked since his fourth year, made him uneasy. Girls were a mystery to him.

Oh whatever, I'm going to do this, he thought. It was now or never.

James slid over on the bench. "Lily!" he greeted, flashing his charming smile. "So how are you today?"

"Pretty good," she replied simply, no humour in her expression, before scooting a foot away and turning to talk with someone else next to her.

"It's you're loss," the boy replied smoothly, cracking a smirk, and uncorked the vial underneath the table. He reached out, pretending to grab the bowl of crisps, and instead let a little of the love potion fall into Lily's goblet. Not without a splash, however. The girl's head snapped towards him and he put on a cocky smile. "Just grabbing the crisps." He took the bowl in his hand and pulled it towards him, even though he was full.

He felt the vial in his other hand, underneath the table's surface, and let out a breath of relief once he faced Sirius again. It was all done now.

X X X

As James was leaving the hall with the mass exodus of students, he heard a female call his name. It wasn't Lily, as he hoped. It was Florence. He turned, slightly panicked as to why she was addressing him.

"Yeah?"

"I just thought…" she started, coming closer. She giggled. "Well…you're quite…" She sighed, smiling, and leaned in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" James protested, backing up. Dread filled him as he realised what happened. He had not been Lily's cup he dosed, it was Florence's. "Back off!"

Thank god, most students had left the entrance hall and only a few stragglers remained. They gave sideways glances at them both but hurried on their merry way, not eager to be caught in the thick of things.

Florence gave an innocent smile and giggled again. "I can't stop thinking about you! I'll do anything for you..."

"Well, just head off to you're next class then," James managed, taking another step back. Florence gave him a wide grin, mumbled "sure" dreamily, and skipped up the steps, occasionally glancing backward to see James. He forced a smile and a wave, but it melted as soon as he saw Lily. And boy, did that girl not look happy.


End file.
